1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector in which a connector body provided at the tip of an optical fiber is positioned such that it is optically connectable to an optical input/output end, and mounted on a board such as a circuit board, on which the optical input/output end, such as a lighting device, light-receiving device, optical fiber end, is mounted.
This application claims priory based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-152347, filed on May 25, 2005, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.